Super Mario Run
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = 4+ |platform = iOS, Android|image = }} Super Mario Run was first announced in September 7, 2016. It was released for iOS on December 15th 2016. A release date for Android devices has yet to be announced, but is expected sometime in 2017. Gameplay Throughout each level, Mario will constantly run to the right without stopping, except when on Pause Blocks, and will jump if the player taps the screen. Mario will automatically grab ledges if he can reach them and will also jump over short obstacles on his own, including Goombas. If the player taps the screen while Mario is over an enemy, he will bounce off of it. If the player taps while Mario is on a wall, he will Wall Jump. The game will feature 24 levels (consisting of 6 worlds containing 4 levels each), of which Worlds 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, and a portion of 1-4 will be free. The game is additionally confirmed to be always online. In every level, up to five Pink Coins may be found among regular coins and within brick blocks. On the results screen, each Pink Coin is counted as ten regular coins. If all five Pink Coins are collected in a single run, they will become Purple Coins within that level, and the position of the coins will be made more challenging. If all five of these coins are again collected, they will become Black Coins. Collecting all five Black Coins will have no further effect. The game features three game modes: World Tour, Toad Rally, and Kingdom Builder. World Tour is the single-player mode; in Toad Rally, the player can compete with other players from around the world; and in the Kingdom Builder mode, players will be able to build their own kingdom. The main objective is to collect as many coins in a stage as possible. As Mario collects coins, a blue meter will gradually fill up. Once it is full, the player can use a mechanic known as "Coin Rush", which will allow Mario to run into enemies to defeat them and earn more coins. The player can also attract Toads by performing certain moves, which also increase the player's score. Game Modes There are 3 game modes in Super Mario Run *World Tour *Toad Rally *Kingdom Builder Characters Playable * Mario Non-playable * Peach * Toad * Toadette Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Piranha Plant * Dry Bones * Ninji * Boom Boom * Lakitu * Spiny * Lava Bubble * Bowser Objects * Coin * Purple Coin * Super Mushroom * Hammer * Warp Pipe * Flagpole App Store description A new Mario game you can play with one hand!*This app offers in-app purchases. We permit our third-party partners to collect data from this app for analytical and marketing purposes. For more information about our ads, please see the section on how we use your information of our Privacy Policy. Category:2016 games